Algún día se lo dire
by Seo-Tsuki
Summary: "Y así los fuegos artificiales volvieron a estallar en todo su esplendor iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, mientras una Sakura estaba feliz y un Nozaki arrepentido por su respuesta." A petición de los lectores la historia sera mas larga :3 Sakura x Nozaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, pues con el final de Genkkan Shojo Nozaki-Kun me di el valor de escribir esto, la historia se sitúa en el ultimo capitulo y es un one-shot, espero que lo disfruten y por cierto aquí dejo algunas aclaraciones para que lo entiendan **

_**Letra cursiva=pensamientos**_

**Letra normal= diálogos y narración **

**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilice para mi creatividad.**

Colores brillantes y alucinantes iluminaban el cielo azul de Tokio, había de todos colores: azul, naranja, verde, rojo, rosa, etc . Y en la cima de una tarima se encontraban Sakura y Nozaki admirando y usando como referencia para el manga de este último, los fuegos artificiales que ofrecía el festival de la ciudad.

Mientras Nozaki los veía con detenimiento, por la mente de la pequeña Sakura miles de pensamientos enfocados hacia Nozaki pasaban por su mente, con la vista puesta en él y el rostro sonrojado recordaba lo último que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué fue? Pues muy fácil, Nozaki terminaba de tomar fotos como referencia cuando ella lo interrumpió preguntándole de la vista y el aclarándole que estaba muy bien y en el instante invitándola a subir, cuando se disponía a escalar la tarima para poder subir la yukata que llevaba puesta mas las sandalias no la dejaban subir, al darse cuenta de esto, se lo informo a Nozaki, este después de meditarlo unos segundo se bajo de un habilidoso salto y la cargo para que pudiera subir, sin imaginar que esta pequeña acción traería recuerdos muy lindos para Sakura.

Inicio del flashback:

Una pequeña peli-naranja corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, mientras se recriminaba el haberse equivocado de tren, su primer día de clases a la preparatoria Roman, al llegar a la reja de esta se percato que arriba un chico dormía

"_¿Alguien se quedo dormido tratando de saltar la puerta de la escuela?"- _Pensó esta mientras observaba al chico durmiendo.

Al sentir la mirada de alguien más este se despertó y se limito a preguntar con un rostro malhumorado- ¿A ti también se te hizo tarde?- al instante ella reacciono y contesto con voz de sorpresa- ¡S-si, llegue tarde!- el extendió su mano hacia ella- Vamos- al ver su mirada de confusión aclaro- Te subiré. Dame la mano.- al comprender ella se acerco y contesto mientras le tomaba la mano- Bi-bien...-Al tratar de subir no podía puesto que sus pies se resbalaban -No creo que pueda- le dijo con esfuerzo- Ya veo- dijo él mientras de un salto bajaba y al instante la cargo de la cintura para poderla subir mientras esta se sonrojaba

Ya del otro lado de la reja, dentro de la escuela ella le agradeció –Disculpa, gracias- mientras por su cabeza un pensamiento un poco raro paso y no era para menos puesto que el chico se veía como un rudo con parches en la cabeza y el cuello, dando la apariencia de que se peleo, pero en realidad solo estaba desvelado "_Da algo de miedo, pero puede ser una buena persona…" al vo_lverlo a ver se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo - ¡Se durmió!- dijo con sorpresa haciendo que el se despertara otra vez –Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- Si esto bien- contesto el tocándose la cabeza- A decir verdad, hoy pensaba faltar a la escuela- dijo él con simpleza- mientras esta se sorprendía y pensaba "_T-tal vez si sea una persona peligrosa" _Para después imaginar a un muchacho rebelde sin ganas de ir a la escuela –Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste?- le pregunto obteniendo un –No puedo irme hasta que no me pongan la flor en el pecho- haciendo referencia a las felicitaciones de ingreso, cuando termino de decirlo ella se imagino otra vez al chico rebelde pero ahora sonrojado diciendo algo así *Solo quería la flor* "¡_Por dios! ¡Esa diferencia es tan linda!" _Pensó sonrojándose, para después empezar a reír con un Nozakí extrañado de su cambio de humor

Fin del flasback

"_Cierto el día que conocí a Nozaki-kun…Nozaki-kun me salvo cuando llegaba tarde a la escuela y estaba a punto de llorar" _Pensó Sakura mientras veía el cielo_ "Y gracias a él pude sonreír"_

Lanzaron más fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio.

-¡Genial! ¡Tenemos los mejores sitios!- decía Sakura emocionada por la maravillosa vista que tenían de estos- ¿Qué me decías? – Pregunto Nozaki mientras salía de su especulación por estos- ¡Tenemos los mejores sitios! –Volvió a expresar Sakura a modo de respuesta- Si, es cierto- reconoció Nozaki feliz, mientras volvía su vista el cielo iluminado y esta hacia lo mismo.

"_Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces" –_Pensó mientras miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente como la vez en la que se le declaro a Nozaki y él le dio su autógrafo sin entender, la vez en la compartieron la bicicleta de doble asiento, las veces en las que trabajaban en el manga, cuando fueron al centro comercial "_Puede que nuestra relación no ah avanzado nada.." _ cuando el enfermo "_Pero cada vez quiero más a Nozaki-kun…"_ cuando le regalo flores aquella vez que la quería sorprender, cuando compartieron el paraguas…El sonido de los fuegos artificiales estallando la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad _"Estoy segura de que solo me ve como una amiga" _ volteo la vista en dirección al pelinegro "_Pero, Nozaki-kun, tu siempre, siempre…" –_Me gustaras- pensó en voz alta mientras el cielo volvía su estado normal y el silencio se establecía haciendo que Nozaki la volteara a ver y él un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas "_¿Qu-que hago? ¿Me escucho?" _ Pensó angustiada mientras él, la veía y de repente se acerco un poco a su rostro para hablar mientras nuevos juegos artificiales eran lanzados al cielo y estallaban mientras iluminaban el cielo de mucho colores haciendo imposible escuchar lo que le dijo - ¿Qué?- dijo ella sonrojada mientras él se acerba cada vez más a su rostro hasta quedar a poco centímetro para después susurrarle en el oído –A mí también me gustan… los fuegos artificiales – dijo mientras se alejaba de nuevo y volvía su vista al cielo dejando a una Sakura estupefacta, que después empezó a reír.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo. Esto basta para hacerme feliz por ahora- dijo ella mientras el contestaba- La próxima historia tendrá fuegos artificiales- dijo haciendo referencia a su manga- ¡Sí!- contesto ella entusiasmada

Y así los fuegos artificiales volvieron a estallar en todo su esplendor iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, mientras un Sakura estaba feliz y un Nozaki arrepentido por su respuesta.

Porque por más que intentara cubrirla con un simple "A mí también me gustan los fuegos artificiales" haciendo cuenta de que no había entendido lo que Sakura dijo, cuando en realidad esa noticia hizo que su corazón empezara a saltar como loco dejando en el lugar de los estallidos del momento el sonido de un corazón alocadamente feliz y enamorado. El sabia que la respuesta tenía que ser "A mí también me gustas", pero por ahora dejaría sus sentimientos escondidos en "A mi también me gustan los fuegos artificiales" cuando el momento llegara le haría saber lo que realmente siente de forma apropiada.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún review? Aceptó críticas, tomatazos, insultos bueno esos no jeje xD**

**Me despido de ustedes~ BYE~ BESITOS~ ABRAZOS~**


	2. ¡Nos besamos aunque fue un accidente

_**Bueno pues me tiene otra vez aquí (¿) a petición de las lectoras (o) esto ya no será un one-shot como lo había establecido inicialmente, será un fic :3 *inserte aquí sus aplausos* Y pues bueno no me queda nada más que decirles que disfrútenlo, por cierto hay una cita textual que saque de una película de Sailor Moon *Q*¨**_

_**Ya saben**_

_**Cursivas: pensamientos**_

_**Letra normal: Historia normal(¿**_

_**Nota: Los personaje son me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo para escribir cosas raras.**_

_***Esto es más un poco de comedia (no se me da la comedia pero creo que es pasable).**_

_Algún día se lo diré….¿pero cuándo?_- se preguntaba mentalmente Nozaki, mientras seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño después de que terminaron los fuegos artificiales.

Al día siguiente…

Nozaki caminaba por los pasillos buscando alguna inspiración para su manga, sin embargo por más que lo intentara la inspiración no llegaba, su mente divagaba sobre el mismo recuerdo repitiéndolo una y otra vez hasta hacerse doloroso y frustrante.

-Hola, Nozaki-kun-los saludo Sakura mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su lado- Hola Sakura-chan- dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado y sus mejillas se encendían de un ligero tono carmesí –Oye hace tiempo que no salimos después de clases…- el asintió- y Pues me preguntaba si quisieras que hoy fuéramos a un lugar –pregunto con un astibo de esperanza – C-claro –declaro Nozaki – Este mes entregue mi manga a tiempo así que me queda tiempo libre antes de empezar a trabajar en el siguiente tomo- afirmo él con un pequeño brillo de interés mientras la volteaba ver.

-Genial- contesto ella mientras empezaban a caminar a sus respectivas aulas – Bueno entonces te veo al rato –dijo ella mientras salía corriendo a su aula de clases.

_¡Estoy emocionado! Sin embargo el solo pensar que vamos a ir solo nosotros dos me llena de emoción y nervios –Pensó el mientras caminaba a sus clases._

Cuando las clases terminaron Nozaki salió apresurado para ver a Sakura, tanto que ni cuenta se dio, de que Mikoshiba le hablo y después de ver que lo había ignorado, se propuso seguirle y hacerle una broma para vengarse

…Y ahí iban los dos caminando con distancias aceptables, mientras Mikoshiba los seguía a escondidas...

Al llegar al centro comercial, Sakura compro materiales para su club acompañada de un Nozaki emocionado por comprar nuevas cosas.

Cuando salieron de la tienda se dispusieron ir a ver una película, hasta ahí todo iba bien el problemas era… ¿Qué película escoger? Tenían tres opciones una de amor, otra de terror y por ultimo otra de acción. Y pues obviamente entraron a ver la de amor, siendo obvia la razón: el manga de Nozaki.

A mitad de la película, lágrimas, gritos de emoción y mucho drama, dejando de el lado las reacciones fan-girl de Mikorin que se encontraba dos asientos a la izquierda de la "pareja", a la pequeña Sakura su organismo le traiciono haciéndole ir al baño. Cuando regresaba a su lugar paso justo enfrente de Mikorin y este haciéndole caso a su instinto vengativo le puso el pie haciéndola perder el equilibrio, mientras daba un pequeño gritito lo suficiente alto para que Nozaki la escuchara y tratara de evitar su caída al final su intento se príncipe salvavidas fracaso y los dos cayeron juntos, por obra del destino se dieron un beso accidentalmente.

"-A ¿Qué sabe un beso?

-A algo dulce que se deshace en tu boca"

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido se separaron al instante muy rojos de la vergüenza –L-lo sie-siento Nozaki-kun – tartamudeaba la pequeña Sakura – N-no ti-tienes que disculparte, f-fue un accidente – aclaraba un Nozaki totalmente alterado, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y sus palabras.

Mientras esto sucedía, Mikoshiba estaba que se hacía del baño de la risa, literal, no podía aguantar la risa aunque se tapara fuertemente la boca con las manos, tanta era su risa que las personas que estaban a su lado le hacían "shhh" para que se callara, pero al ver que no cedía con su risa un señor le dio un zape –Cállate mocoso, no me dejas ver la peli con gusto ¿Qué no ves que ya está la parte más triste?- decía el señor irritado – Lo siento – se disculpo mientras volvía a ver la película y sacaba su caja de pañuelos para cuando llorara.

Durante toda la película Sakura y Nozaki ni siquiera se volteaban a ver. Estaban totalmente sonrojados.

Al salir de la sala de cien se dispusieron a dar una última vuelta y fue ahí cuando Nozaki lo vio, era perfecto; un hermoso vestido algo ampón pero no tanto, color rosa pastel, acompañado de unos hermosos guantes color blancos que llegaban hasta el codo. El vestido era simplemente perfecto para Sakura.

Entro corriendo a la tienda y lo compro con todo y zapatos especiales. Y del mismo modo que entro salió corriendo en dirección a la peli-naranja para después tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo hacia su departamento.

Al llegar miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de la más bajita. Se acomodaron alrededor de la mesita de centro y Nozaki lo saco. A Sakura los ojos se le iluminaron e irremediablemente le pregunto si era para ella, obteniendo como respuesta una afirmación.

-Quiero te lo pruebes, será para mi manga – Contesto el con un leve y apenas visible tono carmesí en sus mejillas –Claro- contesto ella mientras se dirigía al baño para probárselo.

…El tiempo se convirtió en una eternidad…

Trick, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le puso los nervios a mil, la puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver poco a poco a la pequeña Sakura. Cuando por fin salió por completo un poco sonrojada, Nozaki se quedo sin palabras, sintió como el calor se acumulaba en sus pálidas mejillas dando paso a un sonrojo.

-Sakura, te quedo realmente bien, demasiado bien cabe mencionar- decía sin quitar los ojos de ella –Gracias Nozaki-kun- contesto mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder- Bueno pues ahora te tomare algunas fotos –c-claro- dijo apenada

Despues de que terminaran de tomar las fotos se dieron cuenta de que era ya muy tarde y después de tanto pensar Sakura termino quedándose en casa de Nozaki.

Y ahí iba otra vez el gran dilema ¿Dónde se iba a dormir? ¿con que ropa?

-Sakura- la llamo Nozaki mientras le pasaba una pijama de el- Es algo grande pero es lo único que tengo, lo siento no estoy preparado para este tipo de situaciones- finalizo con pena por ella –Claro Nozaki no te preocupes, no creo que me quede tan grande decía mientras se dirigía al baño para después salir con la pijama un poco grande, bueno muy grande para ella.

_Parece una novia que se quedo a dormir con su novio –_pensó Nozaki para después sonrojarse…

**Esperen el siguiente capitulo :3**

**Besos y abrazos :3 Nos leemos luego!**

**By: Serena Tsukino 123 **


End file.
